Princess Lynn
by Jessica D.24
Summary: Lynn Rose goes to school dress as a guy to become a knight just like her father was. But things came one after another during her try outs to get into the school. With tragic lost's along the way. As she finds out who she is. With people going after her because of the power she carry's. Love will sprout during her journey along the way. To find out what happens read the story.
1. The Beginning

Princess Rose and her Knight Jon where madly in love with each other. She always snuck behind her mother and fathers (king & Queen) back. Every day Rose tells her parents that she is going to her guarding, which she was not going to, but to a small hut out of the village in the woods.  
While she was leaving, the king & Queen was sending some one to go and spy on what she was really doing. That spy found out what she was doing and told the Queen that she was having sex in a small hut out of the village. So the King & Queen waited there for her return back to the castle. But they didn't return back until night fall. When they did the King & Queen send the princess straight to her room. And called forth that knight and told him to take his belongings and leave this castle at once.

Jon said why may I ask?

No, you may not the King said.

Now Go!

Later on princess Rose came back down to have something to eat . While she was eating she didn't see Jon any where. So she called forth a maid and asked her to go get her knight Jon. But the maid told her that Jon's not here any more. Rose was so up set and went rampaging to there highnesses and said what gives you the right to get rid of my knight. We have the right because you are going to be getting married as soon as you give birth to that baby you are having said the Queen.  
Month's later Jon snuck back in the castle on the night there was a party going on. When he went in princess Roses room she was all by her self, and she was in deeply mode to tears just by seeing his face. Jon told her it wasn't his fault I tried so hard to stay. I'm truly sorry about what had happen.  
That same night Rose gave birth to a baby girl, and Rose told Jon to take our baby with you so she can know her father. So Jon took her and fled off with there baby. But when he was leaving a Knight saw him come out of the room with a baby. The Knight knows who he is, so he try's to stop him. But he wasn't able to beat him in combat because he knew Jon was one of the best of the best knights in that kingdom. Which no one could beat him. When Jon got away the knight went to go fine their highnesses.  
On that same night of the party that's going on in the king and Queen's castle. When everyone was dancing the baby girl was taking straight under there nose. By a blood thirsty killer they called Jon because the highnesses didn't want the village people to know. By the time the party was over their was knights every where looking for him. The killer (Jon) was having a hard time trying to escape from everyone that is looking for him. So he went throw the basement pass way to be able to get to the escape route. By the time he got out of that town, he saw a shying light coming from the necklace that's on the baby. Jon couldn't believe his eye's on what was going on. Than proof they went to another world called Erma.

15 Years Later

Dad… dad… dad wake up it's time for work. Ok, I'm up so please don't shout. Oh, Lynn don't forget that it's the last day we are going to be working here today. Yes, I know dad that it is the last day we are working here. Dad can we practice on my swordsmen ship a little bit before we get to work. Yes, we can Lynn. Cling! Cling! Cling! That was a lot fun dad. Of course it is. You might not know this Lynn but you are getting a lot more batter now, on how to handle a sword. Wow, I am! I can't wait to become one of the best swordsmen in the whole world. which in my case the first swordswomen. Time to get to work Lynn.

Ok!

When we are working as maids my dad pertains to be my older sister Lola in a castle were there are a prince and a princess. No one knows that he is a guy, but me because when we are in our room we act and dress like our self. Most of the time when we are working my dad always gets flirt on by the princes, its actually kind of funny seeing that happing to him. While I'm working right now my dad is telling the king and Queen that today is our last day working here because we have to leave. But I bet the princes are going to try to grab him to a corner to kiss him. But I don't know if this did happen to him all ready ha, ha, ha, ha.  
Your highnesses I don't know if you had heard. That today is my sister and my last day working here. If you did or didn't please take care of your self's. May you please excuse me I got to start packing after I get my sister. Joe, Steve did you guys knew anything about this? No, we didn't. Then lets each of us give them away gifts because they seemed more like family. Yeah!  
I say what I'm going to give the little one. A necklace so she does not forget me. When she gets older I will know its her because she is wearing the necklace that was mine that I gave her, for the older one a dress. Ok now I'm done buying the dress its time for me to hurry back and give it to them (Jenny). Where is the flower shop time is running out (Steve). Yes, I got a teddy bear for Lynn and perfume for Lola time for me to give this to them (Joe). Ah their's the flower shop. Hi, there. Hello prince Steve how may I help you today. May I have one set of roses please. That would be two gold's please. Here you go. Thank you and come again.  
Lynn, and Lola (Jenny and Joe) this is our gift to you from us. Please don't read or look at the latter and the gift's we gave you until you go on your journey. Thank you both so much for the gifts. Oh there you are Lynn and Lola (Steve).

Lola is it alright that I take Lynn from you for a bit (Steve)?

Yes it is alright.

Thank you so much!

Your welcome!

Where are we going Steve?

Shh… you will see when we get their.

Ten min's… Later

Here we are Lynn, my room that you always want to see. So what do you think Lynn? Lynn are you listing. Ah… she fell a sleep, lets put her on my bed for now. She must be tiered from packing and cleaning all day. She's so sweet and incant that makes me want to keep her all to myself. Click! Click! Click! Rub! What! Why dose she have a bandage around her chest?  
Uh what happen? You fell a sleep. How late is it? Its almost time for you to leave soon. That late already, I got to get going. Why am I in your bed? You fell a sleep on our way here. Then why is my blouse unbutton? Well…, maybe I was wondering why you haven't grow anything yet. What, gives you the right to look at some buddies body? I'm sorry, I just like you a lot. But why do you have a bandage wrap around your chest? I have a strange scare on my back that I don't want anyone to know about. Next time you try to pole that stunt I will punch you. If you liked me so much you should have just told me in the beginning.  
Before I leave I will give you a little gift so turn your head until I'm ready. I can't believe he still made me take off my clothes. This is so embarrassing showing him what my back looks like. Ok, you can look now. Are you sure? Yes! You really sure. Grab! Turn! Bump! Bump! "Is she really letting me go that far with her." Now you are facing me, here look at my back. Oh that's why she wanted me to turn around for. At first I thought she wanted me to do some itchy things when I saw her like that. Oh my god! What, what's wrong with my scare? This isn't a scare its really a birth mark of a rose. No, way that's so darn cool. Grab hold! Push! Boing! Steve what are you doing? I'm giving you a part of my gift because I don't want to let you go, so please don't forget about me? No Steve don't do this to me. If you do, I won't ever for give you. I'm sorry I can't help my self, when I'm near you. I know Steve that's why I'm giving you a chance to come fine me in a couple of months, if you still have the same feelings for me. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you are three years older than me and your feelings might change in a couple of month, and your personality might change as well. I got to go now see you later. Wait take these with you please. I will, bye Prince Steve. Sniff! Sniff! Sniff!  
Lola is it time to go now because I'm ready. Yes, we are ready to got but you have got to go see the King and Queen because they asked for you. Oh here, these are for you. I got to go see what they want real quick. Thanks! These smell nice, oh there is a letter.

Dear Lola or should I say father of Lynn. I wrote this latter to you to let you know that I found out that you are Lynn's father. You are probably wondering how did I found out? You don't act like a girl and you look more like a guy. So I'm giving you these roses because today was your last day pertaining to be Lynn's sister. Please take care.

From Prince Steve

He is such a smart boy. Your Highness I am Lynn the one you requested to see. Knights make sure the princess and prince's don't come in, including anybody else. Yes, your highnesses. Lynn, we saw you in the middle of the night practicing with your father. If you are wondering how we found out about your father, it was him who told us that he pertained to be a maid for your sack.  
But he didn't tell us about you doing swordsmanship. When my husband and I saw you that night, we couldn't believe our eyes for how good you really were. So we decided to send you to a school where the princes, princesses, and the rich people attend. Which you can do swordsmanship, and learn princess lessens at. But you will have to pertained to be a boy all the time when you are in school. Except when you half to go to your princess lessens. Which they will teach you how to dance, sit, walk, and even talk. The only times you are able to go to those classes are at four o'clock in the night, where know one is really around.  
So you tell me, do you really want to go to this school yes or no? Yes, I really, really do want to go to the school you are offering me. If its alright that I ask, where is this school? Your father knows where it is and he will be a maid working their, plus your father won't be in the same room with you. But you will have to share a room with the contestants that are trying to become a knight. Where you got to make sure they don't find out about your gender.  
I finger you won't let this opportunity go. The school funs are all paid for, so don't you worry about a thing. Here is a gown, a suit, a sword, and some money you might need. there is a competition of a tournament you are going to be entering where it does not matter if you are a girl or a guy. Show them what you have know, than show them in a year or two about how far you have achieved in swordsmanship.  
Lynn before you go please put the suit on after you cut your hair. What do you think? It suits you. When is this competition? It starts in tomorrow. The reason why I gave you a suit is because you have got to represent my country for letting you go to that school. Please take good care of your self, now get going before you are late. I will your highness thanks to you.  
Creak! Why are we not allowed to go and see our parents uh, answer me now. Mr. Rose is leaving now please move. Wow! Cute! He looks like a girl. You three may go in now. I have got to hurry back to my dad, and tell him the great news.  
Mom, dad who was that? Oh that was Mr. Rose who will be going to the same school as you guy's are. We are the ones who got him in it. If you boy's are going to the competition tomorrow than you better hurry up and get ready to go. Mom can I go with them? Why do you want to go? Because, after the competition school starts, and I might as well go with my brothers. No, you may not go with them because you have a lot more things to bring up to the school.  
Oh, I see you took the offer they gave you. Yes, dad I did and I'm grateful for what they did for me. Dad can we start moving, so we can make it to the competition. Yeah, we are going. Vroom! You know what I just remember some thing. An what was that? Steve already new that I was your father. That's a shocker. Yeah! Dad how far is the competition? Its not that far from here. Why do you ask? Well because I feel like I should get change in to the dress until I get their. Ok let me pole over so you can get change. Thanks dad! No, problem!  
Joe, are you ready yet? Because we got to get going. Yes, yes I'm ready lets get going now. About time your bout is in this vehicle. Steve did you tell Lynn how you felt about her. Yeah, she told me to come fine her if I can. Yeah, yeah what did she say about your feelings? She told me that my feelings, and personality might change, when I do fine her. Its true they might change over time.  
Dad you can come back in now because I'm finish changing. You look fabulist Lynn. Really, thanks a lot dad! Ok, we are on our way now. Vroom! By the way dad why is my last name Rose? Your last name is rose because your mothers first name is rose. What is she like huh? She's kind, spunky, and she has a lot of energy just like you have dear. Can you tell me more about her? I will tell you more when the time is right. Ok, dad!


	2. During The Sign In

Oh we are here Lynn. Wow, this place is so huge. I can't wait to start practicing. I don't think so young lady, you got to change back in to those clothes you had on before, before you even go. I will dad after I go look around. Alright you can go, but come back and get change to sign in to the competition. I will dad don't worry about a thing.  
There is so many knights, princes and princesses around. I have never ever seen this many since my hole life. Who ever is in the competition has to sign in, please hurry because time is almost up. Excuse me sir, is it alright that I sign somebody in. Yes, you can madam, what is the persons name? Lynn Rose sir. Ah uh, yes here we are he is here on the list, can you please tell him to come here so he can take a test to be able to get in. Yes, sir I will go get him. Please let me make it back on time. We are here Joe, come on we got to go sign in before its to late. Yeah, yeah I know that already.  
Hey Miss., do you have time to come hang out with us? Sorry, no I don't but can you please move. What's your hurry? We are just having some fun. Move now or I will make you. Ooh she said she will make us. Well little missy we would like to see that happen if you can't move your arms out of our arm lock that is. Flip! Kick! Flip! Land! Punch! Punch! How do you like me know huh losers?  
Oh my did you guys just seen that. That young lady just knock down two guy's just now. Runs! Sir we are Steve and Joe that is signing in. Ok, you are clear you can go in the back now. Sir, why is everyone in shock for some reason? Well there was a young lady that just beat up those two guys that's on the ground over there. Which all the guys just fell in love with her and no one knows where she went off to. I can't believe that just had happen Steve. I know, that is a shocker, but we have got to get going.  
There is my clothes, and sword, but I got to hurry and put my clothes on and get going. Two min's…latter! Now I'm done getting change, but I got to hurry up and sign in. Ok, why is every one looking at me, and moving a side, deftly the girls. Excuse me sir is this the place that I have got to sign up at? Yes, it is, what's your name sir? Lynn Rose you kind sir. Ah so that young lady got you on time I see, expressly when she beat up two men that tried to hit on her earlier on. I know all about it sir, she told me. "Its because he does not know this, but it was me, I can't believe everyone thinks its someone else completely." You may go in now Mr. Rose and have a good day. I will bye.  
Oh my goodness did you just see that? Yeah I saw, he was so hot. No handsome! No sexy! We have got to get in there and ask him what's his name is. Yeah lets go. Sorry lady's you can't go in unless you are entering in the competition. This sucks we just want to know his name that's all. If you want to know his name so bad, I will tell you. Really! Yeah, if you show me your tits in front of every one here that is. Never mine we will just go to the stands and wait. This really sucks. Yeah I know right, just because we can't get his name and see if he wanted to go get something to eat. Yeah!  
About time I'm not out there anymore. But when I'm in here everyone seems so intense. Um excuse me sir do you know why every one seem so intense in the first place. Whoa, you look just like a girl, and a cute one at that. Hey I'm not a girl. I know that I'm just trying to see what you will say ha, ha, ha.  
Anyway, you wanted to know why is every one is so tense and on edge in here right. Yeah, why is that. Well you see they are trying to find out who is the weakest, and they are hoping they can make it to the highest rank. What's the highest rank? It's the best of the best knights, which know one can ever beat. Sir, you know what I say about this. What is it young boy? The higher rank you are the harder you will fall because it takes you along time to get back up their. That's a good saying you just thought of, would you excuse me now, so I can get ready for the announcement soon. Thank you so much for telling me why they were so tense about, and by the way my name is Lynn Rose sir. Than its nice to meet you Lynn Rose. I will be over there if you would like to talk again little boy. Ok!  
I can't believe this place is so crowded, and I never new that older people can come here as well. I wonder how many of us has sign up for this competition because to me it looks way more than a hundred of us. But when I was talking to that guy, he was probably describing himself than anybody else. To me I think every body here has a different reasons why they are so intense because just by looking at everyone you can see they are giving glares at one another. Plus it seams like they are looking for the weakest out a mucks us all just to pick a fight with. So they can get that person or people to dropout of the competition.  
Lady's and gentlemen can you please form four lines so each an every person can take a test. This test is very simple all you have to do is be able to break this rock from a distance with out even touching it with your bare hands at all. First group come up. I wonder who is every one here? Hi their little one is this your first time here? Uh! Are you talking to me? Yeah! Well than yes it is, and by the way my name is Lynn Rose not little one. Oh my bad, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. Oh pardon me wears my manners my name is Jack Carmel. Anyway, do you want to know some things to watch out for? Yeah that would be really grateful of you. Than listing carefully.  
Around here the people you need to watch out for are the first six groups that was up there. Once you watched out for them the safer you really are. I hope you don't get stuck with any of those guys. Why do you say that? Because I once heard if you beat them in a match they will marry you if you are from the opposite sex that is. If you are not from the opposite sex to that person, then they will try to make you marry someone that is from their family if you are not marred already. So this way they can have strong people in their family.  
That's just not right Jack, because they shouldn't force someone they don't even love. I know what you mean Lynn. That's why if I was you I would put dirt on my face tomorrow, so they think you didn't shave. How did you know? Well I had to pertain I didn't know you because lets say your father and I knew each other for a pretty very long, long time. Why did he send you here? He told me to watch over you very carefully in this competition.  
Jack how well known do you know my father? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't believe he's the one who even taught you how to even fight. But wait Jon Devil didn't even tell you about his past. Nope! What…! I can't believe it, did you guys just hear that, that young kid was taught by the Jon Devil himself. No way! Muttering! Hey kid we are in deep shit now. Muddier! Muttering! No kidding you are the one who said his name. Muttering! Muttering! Group one hundred its your turn. Muttering! Run's!  
Hey everyone that had just got Finish! Huh! Huh! Huh! We don't want to here your lies anymore Jackal. No you guys have got to listing to him he's telling the truth this time. Its great news this time really, its about Jon Devil himself. What do you mean the Jon Devil the bests of the bests knights that had ever lived uh Please. Yes! Stop kidding around Jackal. He's not kidding around why can't you believe him. Slam!  
Oh no now the first six groups are mad now. We better be quiet before they kill us. Your names are Jackal and Pea right. Yeah that's right. Now can you please continue telling us about this fames Jon Devil everyone is talking about. Well you see guys there is a guy out their that was taught by this Jon Devil himself. Muddier! Muddier! Muddier! Slam! Oh dame we pissed them off now. Jackal are you sure that kid was taught by him? Yeah every one in the room heard what he was talking about with his friend. Can you show me who he is? Yeah just fallow me. Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!  
Lynn now the jig is up, you have got to hurry and put some dirt on your face. Why Jack? Well someone went to go get the first six groups, so they can see what you look like because that person is probably telling them that you where taught by him. Now be careful, where ever you go now Lynn. Yeah, thanks a lot to you. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself from laughing. Its ok Jack don't worry.  
Excuse me guard is it alright if we can go in and see this one particular group to see who we are going to be competing against. Yes, you can, go on in. Can group one hundred and eighty please come on up. Jack that's us lets go. Do you guys and girls remember the rules? Yes! Than please began. Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! His group just got up there. Which one is he? He is the young one right their. Please hold on group 180. Jack why did the judge just leave? I don't know.  
You people that was in the first six groups, why are you here? We came here to watch this group that is up right now. Ok, than come with me. Stomp! Stomp! Muttering! Muttering! Jack what do I do now? Just act like yourself, competing just like every one else is. Ok! Groups one, two, three, watch over their and for group four, five, and six you guys can watch over here. Ok, group one hundred and eighty it seems the rules has changed a little bit now because groups one, two, three, four, five, and six wants to watch you guys. Well now can David, come up please. You may please start anytime. Oh yeah, Lynn before I forget I made sure I brought those two people that are in our group with me to watch over you. Is that ok with you? Yeah its fine so don't worry about it. Whoosh! You pass, next is Dana, would you please start Mr. Whew! You pass, Jack you may go now. I will show you something Lynn so watch me carefully. Ok, You may start anytime now. Splash! You pass, now finally Lynn, you may go a head an start whenever you feel like you are ready. Excuse me sir do you by any chance have a pebble or a small rock with you. Hold on one second sir. Can someone hand me a small pebble or a small rock for this gentlemen over there. I have one sir. Can you please give it to me. Here you go. Ok we are ready to start now. Jack I hope you are watching me? I am, just start already. Here I go. Phew! Crumble! Crumble! Wow! Sir you pass the test, the next group may come up now.  
Shock! You guy's don't you think this competition is going to become more interesting now do you. Yeah its defiantly will with this newbie here. I know right because he seems to be pretty strong. He just might be stronger than the Jon Devil him self. But why don't we try to fine out his secret in fighting, by playing around more with him. Yeah lets do that. Jackal and Pea you may go now, we have things to get ready.  
Ha! Ha! What do you think of me now huh Jack? That was all some but reckless, now we have got to get out of here and go to our rooms. Why? I will tell you once we are out of here. Ok, but can we go get something to eat first, before we go to our rooms. Sure! Walk! Walk! By the way Lynn was that your strongest skill you have learn so far? I don't know because I didn't fight against anyone except that one person you know. Yeah, lets go in and eat ok. Sure!  
May I take your order gentlemen's? Yes, we would like one beer, and one water with two things of chicken wings. Is that all? Yes! I will be back with your orders in a bit sirs. Jack I don't know why everyone thinks it's a big deal an all that I have been taught by him. Its just skills they shouldn't have to make such a big fuse over everything, just because of that. Lynn I know! But to them its more so they can fine out who is really the best in this world. Here are your foods and drinks sirs. Thanks! Creak! Where are you going Lynn? I'm just taking my food and eating it at the room. Is that alright with you? Yes, its alright go on than.  
Creak! Slam! I just can't wait to get to my room to take a bath after I eat my food first. Its such a nice day out today too. Walk! Walk! Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Rose. Yes that's me, who asking. Hi we are Steve and Joe. Turn! "Crap, I forgot to act normal." We are wondering if we can hang out with you for a while. I'm sorry your highnesses I'm quite busy right know as you can see. Then can we practices with you some time? Yeah sure how about latter tonight, I will come get you then. Oh that sounds great, see you latter then. Yeah bye.  
Walk! Walk! Chew! Munch! Chew! Munch! Mm this food is good. Creak! Slam! Now were is the table so I can finish eating my food. Ah there it is. Munch! Chew! Chew! Sip! I can't believe that place I got this food, was so..o..o good. Ok now I'm finish eating I got to go practice with those guys before I take a bath. Plus I'm not going to be able to go for a walk like I wanted to, because it would be way to late by the time I get done. Now where is their place.  
Mr. Rose their you are, we have been waiting for you. Sorry, I was having a hard time trying to fine were your cabin was at. Oh that don't worry about it to much. Anyway how was your food you were eating? It was delicious like I never had tasted before. I just feel like I could go for one more.  
So may we get started practicing Steve and Joe. Yes! Cling! Cling! Even though you mite make it to the finials that are in the end of the school year. Cling! Cling! This is your first time in this tournament and you are starting at our school too am I right? Cling! Cling! Yeah, that's right but this will be my first time ever going to a school in my hole life though. Cling! Cling! Oh that's true, so than this tournament is to see what grade you are going to be attending at because this is your first time. Cling! Cling! Don't worry about it. There is a lot of people here who is just starting just like you are. Cling! Cling! Yeah, maybe you are right. Cling! Of course we are right, we did the same thing you did once. Cling! Thanks you guys so much for telling me about this. Its no problem at all.  
But now we are just trying to make sure we are good in fighting just so we can make our country proud. Guys I have got to stop practicing now because I want to make sure I get back before dark. Ok than we will see you some other time than. Yeah some other time, ok than bye.


	3. The Night Of The Fountain

Walk! Walk! I'm so glad that I was able to get away. Dame those guys just had to fine were my cabin was at. Now where can I get changed fast. So that I can go walk near the water fountain and see what's so special about it at night. Oh over their I can go get change where its dark at between those two building's. At lest I brought my bag to change into my clothes that I wanted to wear at the lest. Now where is some water to wash my face with. Drip! Drip! Whoa, that's cold. This water is so cold that you can freeze in it if it was a lake or a pond. Ok now I'm done cleaning my face lets get my bout out of this spot and go see where that fountain is at.  
Walk! Walk! Walk! Walk! Wow, this place is so all some. I can't believe its so huge, and look at all these people around here. I know one thing for sure is that getting by all these people so I can go near the fountain. Ok first thing first I have got to get up some where high to be able to jump from one place to the next to get their. Lets try it out, I'm near a tree anyway.  
Excuse me sir may you please move so I can clime up this tree here. No problem at all lady here you go. Thank you so very much. Shush! Whoa, how the heck did this chick do that? I had never seen something done like that before in my life, it seemed like she just vanish into thin air. Bump! Stare! Whoa, I'm so sorry sir from the group #six. Ah this wind feels so great. Oh there's the fountain it looks so pretty from up here.  
At lest you can tell me what you are looking at up their, from bumping into me like that. Well you see sir this lady asked me to move so she could clime up this tree here so I let her. But she vanish up their by just taking only one step like that I had never seen before. I see, you may go now. Ooh ok! Runs! Sir Ryan what would you like us three to do? Go see what she looks like and tell me where she is going too. Ok sir! Shush! I better get going someone is coming. Shush! Shush! Shush! We just missed her prince Ryan. No we didn't she's over their lets go. Roger!  
Sir Mike look up their's someone tracing that young lady up their. Get your men and see why those guys are after her. Yes sir! Shush! Shush! Shush! Sir Adam! sir David! Sir Alan! Sir Zack! What is it? Look over their those guys are tracing after that young lady on the roof. What should we do Sir? Take your men and go see why they are tracing after her. Yes sir! Shush! Shush! Shush!  
Yo guys what's up? Nothing much you? Same here, anyway my group is going up their where those guys are at to see why they are tracing after her. No kidding we are doing the same thing. Than why don't all five of us go up their together. Sure why not. Shush! Shush! Shush! Yo dudes why are you tracing after that young lady? We were told to see what she looks like and where she is going at. Why as that? Yeah why? You see, she asked this guy to move so she can clime up a tree. When he did move, that guy saw her taking only one step to clime up, like she vanish out of know where. Whoa, that has to be something to figure out what skills she has huh. Yeah! Know kidding!  
Shit they are still coming after me dang it man, and all I got to do now is jump all the way over their too. But it looks like I'm going to have to stop and take care of these guys first then. Shush! Hey guys where did chick go just now? We don't know, she was just right in front of us. What are we going to tell his highness now? Don't ask us we don't know. Hey boys, I don't know why you first six groups are coming after me. Whirl! Shush! Lush! If your dick ass bosses wants me, tell them I will be at the water fountain. There that should have taken care of them for now. Leap! Tap!  
Ah… uh! Ah… Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! That hurts! Yeah it hurts like hell! Guys lets go report to the highness. Wait his highness should be right here. Yeah you are right. You guys get your fucking ass off of me now. Sorry sir! Now tell me what the hell happen? Well you see sir she is pretty darn strong because she took all of us six groups out. What do you mean six groups? Well you see your friends told their guys to come and see why we where tracing after that young lady. Than out of know where she disappeared in front of our eyes, after that she was right behind us and she took us flying and yelled out saying if your dick ass bosses wants me tell them, I will be at the water fountain. I see! Sir I bet those other highnesses are probably going to be their as well sir. I know that's why we got to get going now. Shush!  
You know what fishy I can't believe those guys where really tracing after me. But you know what that was kind of fun sending them flying like that. The most fun that I have had all day. I wish you little guys where human so I can have someone to talk too. Because everyone has something sad and wants to take it off there chest you know. Even though I can hear you little guys talking and nobody else can its kind of cool. By the way little fishy if you can wish one thing what would you wish for? Young miss my wish was granted. What was it fishy? It was to be able to talk to someone that is called the rose sword.  
What is this rose sword you speak of? Well you see about two thousand years ago their was this maiden who love to fight and she had a birth mark of a rose on her back. But when she got in danger a sword had come fourth on her right arm and a cross her back on top of the rose. Than an other rose came forth on her left arm like magical. I wanted to talk to her so much because I was lonely for a thousand years. That same night that I saw her I was able to talk to her.  
So I asked what's wrong little one? But she didn't know who was talking to her. So she said I just wished I could show everyone that it does not matter if you are a girl that can fight. After I made a deal with her and asked her to take a small drop of the water once she touched it you will get some power. Than I told her if she comes back the day before the competition and take the fish that is jumping out of the water. That one day she didn't come back to get me and she also broke our promise which made me really sad. The story you told me is really sad, that's why after I deal with these guys I will go some where and change into guys clothing. Than take you so you can rome free in the lake to live out your life. You will know who I am once I touch you right? Yes, that's right.  
Hey miss are you the one that sent these guys flying? Yes who's asking? The ones that you called us dick ass bosses. Well anyway what is it that you guys want from me? We just wanted to know how strong you were because we think you might be in this competition that's all. No, I'm not in the competition but my brother is. You know Mr. Rose is his last name. know would you guys excuse me I would like to go home. There you go miss. Thank you. Shush! Guys I'm going to go pee. Ok, but Zack make sure you are back before the speaker starts talking. I will so don't worry. Shush!  
Oh there she is! Grab! Push! What do you want from me now one of the first six groups? I just want to tell you something before you go. And what's that huh? Just this! Smooch! Huh! Smooch! Huh! Smooch! No! Smooch! Stop I don't want this. Smooch! Something is wrong, Miss. Rose is in trouble, I have got to help her some how but I can't. Whirl! Your time is coming for you to be free of your spell. Shush! What are you saying? Shine! You will get to be with her soon. Twinkle! Whoa! Ah! I have got to get back something has happen. Than you can help her as much as you want your highness. Shush! Don't forget that miss because you will be mine if I don't win this competition, see you latter.  
Sniff! Sniff! I hate those kind of guys so bad. I can't wait for the competition tomorrow so I can beat the crap out of him when we do face each other. That probably won't be until the end of the school year. But first right now I got to hurry and change into those guy's clothing.  
Guys what had happen when I was gone? Well Zack the fountain just started aching up all of a sudden just like the roomers had said from a thousand years ago. So what dose this mean. Well you see every seven people gets to put their hands near the fountain. When a fish jumps in your hands you got to step in the water and stand there for only a few seconds. If that is the special fish that jumps in your hands. Than something good will happen to the hole kingdom like it will come back to life. Which they had live here a long time ago. How do you know this Alan? The speak person said it right before you came back because the water fountain was shining a while ago. Oh I see! Ok, now I'm done getting dress lets get in line just like every body else is. Hey Mr. Rose over here! What is it Steve and Joe? You can wait in line with us if you want. No, thanks I'm fine. Why, don't you want to? Because I'm going to wait at the end of the line with my partner Jack and his buddies. Oh ok! Steve and Joe why are you guys in line you didn't make the cut did you? No, we didn't make it that's the other reason why we asked you to practice with us. Is their one more reason? Yes! And what is it? Well you see there is another competition that is going on to see who can hold them self up the longest as well. Why is that kind of competition going on? Its for the ones that didn't make it into the fighting ones. Oh I see than good luck with that you guys. We will.  
Yo Jack it seems like I can't wait in line with you because there is a line behind you. Anyway Jack what did I miss? Well their was this light that came out of the fountain and each of us has to let a fish jump in their hand than step in the water and stand there for a couple of seconds. But only seven people at a time can go. Why do we need to stand their for? I don't know something good might just happen I gust. Hum that sounds good. Well anyway I will see you at the other end ok. Ok see you soon.  
I can't believe this line is so darn big. I see those six highnesses put their guys in front of them and it sucks that I have got to be behind them. What ever at lest I'm last in line. Guys that's Mr. Rose behind us isn't. Yeah it is. Why is he giving Zack a ugly look for? I don't know. Why don't we ask him.  
You are Mr. Rose right? Yeah, why do you want to know? Well you see you are giving our guy a ugly look why is that? You are his buddies you should ask him your self. No we daman you to tell us. You see Zack over their grab, and pushed my sister against the wall than started making out with her which she did not want. I can't wait until this competition get started so I can give him a peace of my mind right now. I see than thank you for telling us.  
Zack why the hell did you do that to his sister? Yeah why? Well I just want to see what her lips tasted like even though she is ugly and that is not her real hair on her head. Oh I see. Than how was it kissing her? It was all some because her mouth tasted like sweet strawberry's and she makes this cute moaning sound as well. But she is just to ugly with that look she had on her face. I'm with you their man. Yeah we are with you too. I just hope she change her look sooner or later. Yeah that's true alright. Yelpers!

Three hours had past

The last group of seven people you may come up now. If this is your first time doing this please speak up now. Its my first time sir. Than here is the rules you can try talking to your fish to get him or her on your hand. But you can not use your powers at all to get them on your hand though. You heard the rest of it earlier right Mr. Rose. Why yes sir. Even though it was from somebody else." Ok now you guys may begin.  
Little fishy its me like I promised that I would come get you out of this water fountain. Where are you little fishy? I'm over here. Ok now all you got to do is jump on my hand than every thing will be fine. Before I do that is it all right I ask you something first? Yeah go right a head.  
Did something happen to you three hours ago? Yes! What happen? That guy Zack over their fours himself, kissing on me and all of his buddies over there as well were calling me ugly. Well now Miss. Rose you won't have to worry about your looks anymore when you dress like a lady. Thank you, you always know the kinds words to say. Now may we get started. Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Ah, I see you all have a fish in your hands now. Now you all may go a head and stand in the water of the fountain with your shoes off please. Splash! Splash! Splash! Shush! Whirl! Shush! Whirl!  
Someone has the fish it seems. That means something is big is going to be happing. So you guys are going to have to stay in that water a little longer to see who has the magical fish in their hands. Excuse me sir how can you tell who has it? Well you see Jack the water will splash up right where that person is at and than that course will take its place were it needs to go from there. That's what it says right here on paper.  
Mr. Fishy I'm so glad that I had met you because you are the first friend I really had ever had. I'm really glad to cause you kept your promise. Now close your eyes Miss. Rose. Whirl! Whirl! Whirl! Whirl! Remember Miss. Rose to keep your eyes shut until I say so. I will Mr. Fishy. Whirl! Whirl!  
Whoa, look at that theirs water going into a ball around him. That is so cool. Now look its taking him high up in the sky. Ok everybody else that's in the water fountain may get out and put their fish back in the fountain. You guys are you seeing this I can't believe he got the fish. I know that but now just listen to what the speaker is saying. As all of you may see in front of your eyes he is up high in the air surrounded by water. No one can reach out talking to him, because he is more like in another dimension. All we can do now is wait for him to come back.  
Miss. Rose may I ask you two questions before you can open your eyes? Why yes you can. First why are you dressing up like a guy during the competition? Well you see I would like to try to become the best of the best's knight that had ever lived in history. This way no guys can go soft on me for being a girl and I will be the first swordswomen that had ever made it that far. Second why are you sad most of the time? I just would like to know who my mom was and what she looks like. Those thing I would be sad about too.  
Now you may open your eyes. Thank you for all you have done Miss. Rose. Your very welcome! Mr. Fishy you look so handsome now. My name is Nate Sword and what's your hole name? Lynn Rose! I see that is a nice name. Lynn this is my true form you see me in right now. The reason why I'm able to come in this form is because you kept your promise to take me out of that water fountain. So please except this token for changing me back please, close your eyes and don't move.  
Drip! Drip! Drip! Ah look up, the water is going back in the fountain. Splash! Splash! Whirl! Whirl! Wait a minute Mr. Rose is still up their in the sky. But hold on a second folks it seems there is someone up their with him, and they are coming down so everyone stand by. Smooch! Smooch! Whisper! I'm picking you up so don't worry because you will probably pass out. Smooch! Smooch! Tap! Shush! Smooch! Tap! Tap! Shush! Whirl! All my god look at this folks it seems he likes this lad, it seems Mr. Rose's hair had grew very long and its in a ponytail. Sir is Mr. Rose ok sir? Yes he will be fine, but my name is not sir its prince Nate Sword and this is my kingdom you guys are all standing on. How is this your kingdom?  
Well you see long ago one day I was walking down this path and I wanted to eat one of these fishes that was in a special fountain just because I was hungry. Than out of know where time had froze around me and this person came out. So he turn me into a fish and said you and your kingdom will not come back to life. That's what this evil mage had said to me. The next day a good young maiden came by the fountain reading a book. She was trying to sound some words from a magic book to become a mage one day. I new what those words were, so I wished I could have someone to talk to me. The hole village from town to town was looking for me the same night and they couldn't fine me.  
When a thousand years past, I kept on wishing to have someone to talk to me. That's when I saw this young lady that loves fighting so much. Everyone here heard this tail that I'm about to say, this young lady of a women had a birth mark of a rose on her back. But when she got in danger a sword had come fourth on her right arm and across her back on top of the rose. Than another rose came fourth on her lift arm like magical. During that same night I was able to talk to her at last. At the time we were talking I gave her a small dos of my power. If she had come back to get me the same thing would had happen just like today.  
By the way where is Jack? I'm right here. Whisper! Jack may you please go get your partners and bring all of your stuff to the castle with you? Sure I would be glad to. Walk! Walk! Now may you guys please let me go by? There you go sir. Walk! Walk! Walk! Prince Nate we still don't get how you were able to come back as a human. Well little one I was able to come back because of the spell that the young maiden was trying to case. What did the spell mean? It said, once you hear a voice telling you that your time is coming for you to be free of your spell. That means I would be human again. I only knew that one part of the spell. I don't know what the rest said. So if you want to know the rest of it, then go ask the mages. Walk! Walk! Walk!  
Oh my god I can't believe the fish he had in his hands turn into a human. Whisper! Did you see that big giant ball of water in that sky with a lot of water? Whisper! Did you see Mr. Rose's hair it got so long? Whisper! Can't you believe that guy was kissing Mr. Rose? Lady's and gentlemen may you please quiet down. Thank you I know you are all in shock during what had just happen. I know you all must have a lot of questions. If you want those answered that badly go see the mages please. Thanks for your time.  
Ryan, Alan, David, Mike, and Zack, don't you guys want to find out more of this because I know that I do. Yeah we do too. Of course. Than we each have got to come back here to see what news we have found. What time do you think we should come back here at? Lets say tomorrow early in the morning but its has to be, before the competition. Now that's a great idea Mike. You are right on that Alan.  
David, Dana pack your things and come with me. Why where are we going? Yeah where? We are going to the castle in this village. Whoa, you are not asking us to go to a castle made of stone are you? Well, we are going to that castle. But its not made of stone anymore. How the heck is that possible huh? You see when you guys lift, the fountain acted up on Miss. Rose. So you are saying something really did happen at that fountain. Yep that's right. Than what happen? I will tell you on the way.  
Creak! Boom! Creak! Welcome back your highness. Would you like anything to eat? No thank you. But your highness its diner time now. No its already late at night and two thousand years has already past. How is that we are still the same? That is because you guys were turn into stone and I was a fish. How it all happen was by an evil mage. Oh, than why don't you tell the king and queen. I will tell them later on. By the way your highness who is that young man you are carrying? Oh, she is the one that, that brought me back in human form. I see, wait are saying he is really a she? Yes I am. This is the first time you had brought a lady friend, I can't wait to tell the majesty runs!  
Excuse me maid can you please get a couple more maids with you and get about four rooms ready? Right a way your highness. Walk! Walk! Walk! Creak! Shut! Walk! Walk! Boing! Slid! I'm so glad that you kept your promise to come back and get me. You are such a sweet person. I hope someday you find the person you love with a kind heart you have, good night Lynn Rose.  
Walk! Huh! Huh! Shush! Stare! Where am I? You finely have woken up I see. Who are you? Its me Nate Sword, the one an only you called Mr. Fishy. There's no way I thought it was just a dream. Nope! Seat up! "I got to get back to my cabin before my dad's friends found out I'm not back yet." Stand! Don't stand you will lose your balance. Falls! Catch! Uh! Mm! I told you not to get up. How am I sub post to get back to my cabin like this huh? You don't have to worry I told your friend Jack to get everyone in your group to come here and with your stuff. Now just lay down and rest. Boing!  
Nate When you told me to close my eyes you said you wanted to give me a present Right? That's right! What was it? Don't tell me you can't recall it? Its true I don't remember. Well then It seems like I'm going to need to show you again. Leans! Your hand is so warm. Shush! Lift up! Stare! Gaze! What are you doing Nate? Shush! Quiet! Smooch! Mm! Smooch! Huh! Smooch! Smooch! Huh! Huh! That was the present I gave you earlier. But Nate why would you give me a kiss as a present? Its because you turn me back into a human that's the lest I could give you.  
Knock! Knock! Come in. Do you want one of us to help her take a bath? That sounds like a great idea. Wait I can take one by my self. How are you going to be able to if you can't even get out of that bed. Oh that's true. Now be a good young lady and let them help you out. If you don't than I will give you one myself. I will be good. Ok, than maids I will leave her to you.  
Creak! Shut! Your highness there is some people here looking for you. Who are they? They say they are friends with the lady you brought in earlier. Can you please show them their rooms for the night. Sure thing your highness. Walk! Walk! Walk! Hello prince Nate. Hi to you too Jack, by the way Jack did you bring her stuff with you? I sure did. Can you please put them in this room she is staying at. I would be glad to.  
Miss. Rose please take your arms out of your selves. Tick! Oh my why do you have a bandage raped around you and if it's a cut it needs to be clean right away. No please I don't really let anyone see my back so please. I will be right back to give you a nice clean bandage. So please take it off and clean your cut Miss. Rose. I would do just that. Knock! Knock! Who could that be? Hi, this is Miss. Rose's room right? Yes, it is! May I ask what business do you have with her? I have her stuff and Prince Nate told me to bring them in this room. Oh, than please put them by the bottom of the bed over their. Walk! Walk! Dun! Dun! Come on hurry it up and get out because Miss. Rose is in the tub. I'm sorry for taking up your time. Slam!  
Thank god she is gone, now I can wash up by myself. Tare! Tare! Splash! Wash! Splash! Walk! Walk! Ah! This water is so relaxing, and I can't believe this place has a big bath too. So I'm going to use this advantage and swim in it. Walk! Found the bandages now I got to hurry back and give these to her. Runs! Why are you not with Miss. Rose? Stops! I have to get some bandages so she can have some clean ones. Why? I think she haves a cut on her back that she dose not want me too see. What are you serious? Yeah! Than why didn't you stay with her and let somebody else get the bandages for you? I'm sorry! Give them here quick. You better hope she's still alright. Runs! Runs!  
I don't think my hair was this long before, it sure pretty though. I think I have been in this bath long enough. Whirl! Splash! Whirl! Splash! Drip! Slam! Drip! Stops! Drip! Glare! Drip! Blush! Scream! Turns! Shush! Splash! I'm so sorry that I startle you. Blush! Why are you here in the first place? I hard you might be cut real bad so I came to check on you. Don't be foolish I don't have a cut. Turns! Than why do you need bandages for? Its so no one can see what my back looks like. Splash! What the hell are you doing? Get out right now! Get out! Stop don't get any closer. Why are you afraid of me? Its not that. Than What? Its just that I'm naked ok.  
Its ok with me I seen plenty of naked ladies before. Yeah because you probably had sex with them. Not me sorry, I'm not letting anyone see my naked body. Why should it matter if I see your naked body? The only reason I was trying to get close to you was to see your back. Turn! I didn't want you to be angry with me just for that, sniff. Sniff! Why? Whirl! Splash! Whirl! To make sure you were telling me the truth that you were not hart. Touch! Hug! Blush!  
If you show me your back I will show you mine. Can you sit up their? Sure! Shush! Uh! Spackle! Blush! Ting! Here cover your front. Blush! Uh! Thank you! "I made it up, thank god." Blush! Glare! Turns! Well you seen my back, now can I see yours? Yes you can, but hold on a second. Wait a second isn't that the girl Zack kissed? Ok, now you can look. Turns! Hugs! Glares! Why didn't you tell me you had a birth mark of a rose earlier, when I was telling you about my past. Hey you don't need to pick me up. Nate Stop! Stop! Kick! Gable! Grab! Pule! Gable! Shush! Stare! Squeeze! Smooch! Smooch! Splash! Gasp! Let me go Nate please. Thank you! Nate can you leave please I don't want to see you for a while. Sure! Splash! Slams!  
Whimper!" I can't believe I did that to her. This was my first time forcing myself on a lady. Why? Why, me? Why do I have these kind of feelings for her? We are just friends, even though she is so gouges when I look at her." I better hurry and grab my things and go back in my room to get change before he comes back. Huh! Walk! Walk! Shut! Whisper! I can't wait to tell the guys about this scoop.  
Your highness your parents would like to see you. What is it they want me for? They would like to talk to you about the people you brought back. Oh great this is going to be fun to see what they want now. Walk! Walk! Walk! Prince Nate! What! Do you think your guest might want to eat something? I don't know, why don't you go ask them! Walk! Walk! Walk!  
Ah, Nate who are these people you brought to our castle with you? One of them brought me back into human form. Which also when that person brought me back you where able to come back to normal as well instead of being made of stone. Than why did you bring the three others along with you? I told them to come because they are in the competition together for tomorrow and they are friends as well.  
What competition do you speak of that I haven't heard of? it's a competition to see who is the best of the best knights in the world. But the finial part of the competition won't start until the end of their school year. Than why don't I send some people to join in on this competition. Its to late to have any more people join in on this competition. Nothings to late for the king. It won't be right for our people to just jump in a competition when two thousand years had already past by. It also won't be right for the other king's, queen's, prince's, princess's, and towns people all over the global. I see your point in that than.  
Oh Nate may we see this fine person that turn you back into human form? I will go get that person you are talking about your majesty. No need to because I already send a maid to go get that fine hero. But you don't know where the room is. Why of course I already knew that. That's why I told the maid to ask other maids that knows the person that was around you.  
By the way prince Nate can you tell me how strong is this man in fighting? Knock! Knock! Oh never mine I will ask him myself. Let go of me now! Welcome to my hall sir. Whisper! Um, dear that's not a man that a girl. No, no this person is a man. Cough! What is it this time my queen? Whisper! Look at the chest. What for? Don't you see boobs on that person. Why yes! What! Son did you know that this person that you bought us back was a girl? Yes, father.  
What is it that you want from me for dragging me out of bed? Well you see Miss, my husband here wanted to see the hero that brought us back. We are truly sorry for dragging you out of bed. Now honey tell this young lady what you wanted her for. Ok dear! Pref! Snicker! Lynn stop it you are laughing in front of the king and queen. I'm sorry ha, ha I couldn't help it because ha, ha I had never hard anyone talk like that before.  
Now what is it you where going to ask? I was wondering how strong are you in fighting? I won't know until the competition tomorrow. Oh I see! Excuse me your highnesses may you please keep it a secret that I'm a girl so I can fight on equal terms with the guys. Why do you want to fight on equal terms? Guys are much stronger than girls. I know that, that's why I want to show them that a girl can fight as tough as a guys can. Now may I go back to bed please? Yes you may.  
My son that girl haves spunk. If I was you I would not lose that girl because she seems like a tough girl and a fighter. I know that already father. If you knew that than why don't you sleep with her. Father! I tried all my moves on her and they don't work. Than why don't you let her try to fall in love with you instead, because to me it seems like she never even been with a boy like that. I will try to sir, and good night by the way.


	4. The Day Of The Competition

Chirping! I'm so glad I got the chance in hearing birds sing in the morning. It seems like its going to be a nice bright sunny day today. Grab! Mom if you can hear me where ever you are. I hope you can see that I'm going to try to become a great swordsmen just like dad and be the best as possible. Well wish me luck, I have a competition today so I can make my dream comes true.  
Knock! Knock! Come in. Miss. Rose are you ready to go? Yes, I'm coming! Walking! Stops! Guys I will meet you down stairs in a couple minutes. Ok! Nate I will be leaving today because I got to go to school. So I would like to say thank you for letting us stay the night here. Also I would be glad to give you a present if you want me too. Walking! I would be glad to get a present from you. But instead of you giving me something I would like you to have some of my power. It will come fourth when your body thinks its ready to use it. Please take it, I won't take no for an answer. Ok I will take it. Are you ready so I can transfer the power? Yes I am ready! Than put you hands in the water, this might hurt prepare yourself. Screaming! Shush! Their we are finish, you can go to the competition now. I won't forget you as my friend I promise you that bye. Runs! Sorry to keep you waiting guys. Don't worry about it, lets just get going. Ok!  
Muttering! Sorry I'm late. Zack you better found something out if you are this late. Well did you or didn't you Zack? You guys tell me what you found out first. Ryan, and I didn't find anything what about you Adam? I found out that the girl that Zack kissed is actually beautiful. She is ugly as hell! Why would you think she is so beautiful huh? Lets just say I saw her without the wig she had on her head and her naked body. But that prince Nate guy we saw yesterday was forcing himself on her hmm. Adam where was she when you saw her? Yeah tell us? She was taking a bath at the time. Picture Mr. Roses body naked since the time he changed, except he would have boobs and no dick. Blush! Are you trying to kill us there's no way she could look like that. Of course she will because Mr. Rose and Miss. Rose looks alike. "Even though I think they are the same person." So what did you find out David?  
I went to a fortune teller and they said that one day a warrior will disappear and than reappear in a different world. that's all they knew because during the competition something big will happen. Now its your turn Alan. When I was looking for answers I asked the magicians about part of the spell that we hard about. So they told me the rest of the spell. What did the rest of the spell say? It said you can only come back from a birth mark of a rose.  
Now tell us what you found out Zack? I found out how the rose swords power came to be. By a person who only had a birth mark of a rose on the back. But she fell in love with a guy that had a strange power just like hers. His power can come anytime he wanted it to. When it does, a sword appears on his right arm and his back. One thing is for sure is that their offspring will also have the power, only the first born will though.  
Wow Zack you out done yourself this time. I did, didn't I? Wait! What is it? Did you figure out something? Well yes I did. Well tell us. You know Miss. Rose right I saw a rose on her back that night. So are you trying to say that Miss. Rose might have that power in her blood. That's exactly what I'm getting at.  
Theirs no way that could happen because that power is only of a royal blood. What do you mean Ryan? Well you see years back a queen from a different plant was killed and they saw a rose on her back. She had power but she didn't know how to use it. And when where you going to tell us about this? I just found out just now as well by the people in my group. Do you know of her name? Yes, it was Rose Taler. I see than you must be right.  
Now shell we get going to the competition? Yeah we should hurry. Running! Guys did you hear that? Yeah we did. We should go and tell all the competitors? No, we should instead tell our boss what we just heard hear. Yeah you are probably right. But aren't we going to tell them about the boy and girl? No, we are not because our boss told us there are no royalties left in his family. I see your point. Now lets go and tell our boss what we had found out. Running!  
We can tell him over here. So put your telegraphic phone in the spot you are going to stand. Hello master how may I be of service to you today. Can you contact to the boss. Hold on a second please. Ring! Ring! Ring! Didn't I tell you girls to stop calling me around this time, jeez. So hurry up and tell me what is it you want. We where just seeing if you got our telegraphic latter yet. Oh, wait its coming right now. So what do you think about the news we just found? It seems like you girls are still like to snoop in other peoples conversations still. You little spy's did a good job defiantly on your day off, here is a little something, use it wisely. Chime! Bye now! Click! Lets go! Judie can you go get my son's? Bow's down!  
Lady's and gentlemen the competition is about to start any minute. If you haven't bet on a person to make it to the finals. Than you batter go down to the stands now to see if your guy or girl will make it to the final competition. Those of you that are in the competition please meet us in the hall in five minutes.  
Little one did you miss me? Turns! Daddy! Jumps up! Tumbles Down! Dad what dose the school look like? Is the school really big? Well dad tell me! Calm down will you. Sorry that I over reacted. Yes, the school is big. I can't tell you how it looks because its for you to find out. All, come on!  
Anyway Lynn can you leave me and Jack alone for a second? Sure thing! Well what happen to my girl? She grabbed the fish that was in the fountain. You don't mean the fountain were something might happen? Yes I do mean that one and faith is in store for her future. What do you mean Jack? I went to a fortuneteller to see what's in store for her. So they told me that it does not look good because she will face many dangers. Thanks for telling me what's going on good friend. I batter go get a seat and don't tell her that I'm watching. Ok, Jon bye!  
Dad are you going to watch me fight? I can't, I have got to get to work. I see! Hugs! Zack, Adam, David, Ryan, and Alan look over there, isn't that Jon Devil himself. Yeah, I thought he was dead. Wait a second, why did he just kiss his forehead? I don't Know, but why don't we just go ask Mr. Rose? Ok! Mr. Rose why did that guy just kiss you? Yeah are you gay or something? I can't talk to you guys right now. Why not? Walking! Dudes we will find out but first we got to go to the fight hall. Walking!  
We are here father. Boys I am transporting you to a different world. Why as that father? Because I want you to find these guys that are in a competition and kill them. They are called the first six groups in the competition, if you fall me I will send someone to kill all of you. Also get rid of that world. Whirl! Now get in that portal and bring me their heads. I will bring you back once you have finished your job. Walking! Shush!  
The ones that have the color white with the number one though twenty please go stand on one of the square rock arenas. Walking! Ok now the other color black with the same number that I just said go stand on the rock arena with your number as well. Walking! The rest of you can't leave the fighting hall until its your turn. You can go ahead and watch the fights that's going on.  
Cheering! Lady's and gentlemen I hope you are ready because the competition is going to be starting. Cheering! Ah! Here comes the contestants now. Cheering! "The competition started off with a black and white peace of paper with a number on it. The ones that has the same number are the ones competing with each other. Cheering! Contestants once you are ready you may fight. Cheering!  
Hello little boy, its time for me to pound you down to the ground. I don't think so fatty. I see that I'm going to be fighting you first after all Mike. Thanks for the compliment Jack, and it seams that your sons are not going to be able to make it to the finals. Why as that do you think they are weak? No, its just that David, and Ryan is fighting them. But the boy Mr. Rose is going to be just fine it seam. Of course he is. Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling!  
You know what I hate about you? Cling! What's that Prince David. Cling! Cling! That you have the same name as me. Cling! Cling! Why is it that you guys go to this competition each year uh, prince David? Cling! Cling! Cling! Its so that we can find a woman that's not afraid to face us. Than go somewhere far away, where you have never gone before. Cling! Cling! Shush! You are done now other David. Hit!  
Dana lets make a deal? Cling! It depends on what kind of deal we are talking about Ryan. Cling! Say that if I win you tell me why Jon Devil kissed Mr. Ross on the forehead. Cling! What do you want if you win? Cling! Cling! I would like you too not try to get me to marry anyone at all. Cling! Cling! Cling! Find that's a deal. Whirl! Shush! Whirl! Shush! Banged! Uh!  
Jack you are done for know. Why do you say that? Because you can't move and all I got to do is push you off the arena. Just shut up! Do you want to tell me who Mr. Rose is or are you going to let me just find out myself. Never! Ok! Pushed! All my lady's and gentlemen this just end everyone is finish even the groups that was waiting in the hall as well. But it seems that this one group didn't fight yet. Lets go and see.  
Excuse us Mr. Rose why aren't you two fighting? You see sir its this fatty over here, wants us to be the last ones to fight. Why is that? Ask him yourself. Sir why is that you wanted to fight last? Its to show everyone that I will beat this guy who has been taught by Jon Devil himself. Mutter! Mutter!  
Referee, is it alright I just fight all the people that I'm sub post to fight at the same time? Sure thing, guys get up their and put on a great show. I guest we will get to see some of his skill huh Ryan, David, Adam, Zack, and Alan. Yeah you are right. Yo Jack lest I didn't nock you out so you can watch him fight. Go to hell! Guys just come at me at the same time ok. Running! Good by boy! Shush! Whirl! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Cheering loudly! Boss that's the same move that the girl blown us away like. I see!  
Click! Something's wrong I better hurry and get to Lynn. Bro, it seems like we just made it. Yeah just to see who is at the finals. Than why don't we go and crash the party? No not just yet. Why not? Don't you two feel that? Yeah we feel it. Than lets wait a little bit longer.  
Jack did you see that I won against all those guys. Yeah I saw. Walking! Mr. Rose you did a great job for your first time fighting. Turns around! Nate I didn't know you were going to be watching. Yeah well my mother and father wanted too. So I brought them along. Wait you are telling me your parents was the king and queen I met the other day. Well yes they are. Next time worn me before hand. Sure!  
Jumping down! Runs! Dad, what are you doing here? Are you saying Jack Devil is your father? Yes I am you first six groups. What! Anyway dad why are you here? Its time for me to awaking your powers. What power are you talking about? The power you had since birth, and you are royal, yes I am your real father. Why are you telling me this all so sudden? That haves to wait, stay clam and keep your body relax as soon as it flashes out. Ok, dad! Pow! Whoosh! Screaming! Tick!  
Dad why do I feel much stronger? Because this is your true straight. The rest of it won't come out for a pacific resins, and I don't know why. Get behind me now Lynn! Why dad? Because I found out that they took over the planet that your mom lived on. Also you might be the only one left of her royal blood line. So Jack take your boys and get off this planet now. Yes, sir! Shush! Nate can you help me? Sure!  
Lady's and gentlemen would you like to see the people that made it to the finals? Cheering! Ok, than! Now would the finalist please come up. Walking up! Hold on a second folks it seems we have a guest today and it is Jon Devil himself. Cheering! Anyway the finalist are Ryan, Alan, David, Mike, Zack, Adam, and Mr. Rose had made it to the finals. But can't you believe it folks that these six guys from each of the first six groups are finely going to have a battle each other. That's not all this young fellow is also fighting with them and he didn't even show his true ability. Please come back in the end of the school year to see them fight.  
It seems we have been spotted by the guy that is protecting the boy behind him. Shall we go down and strike them all? Yeah we should. Than lets go bros. Lynn make sure you are ready to fight anytime. I will dad! shush! Boom! Screaming! Do you think we killed them Jonathan, and Jordan? I think so, what about you Jordan? No, there's still people alive down their. Lets go see who they are. Shush!  
Dad why are they doing this? I don't know Lynn, but just stay clam, because Nate didn't make it. I see two of you are still alive. You won't be for much longer once we get rid of this planet. Laughing! Bam! Bam! Lynn take your necklace out. Than what dad? Is it glowing? Yes, why? Its no reason, but what ever happens I just want you to know that I love you. Bam! Bam! Isn't that sweet, to bad its not going to last. Bam! Dad what are you doing? Don't go out there? I'm sorry Lynn but I have got to fight them. Dad!  
I see you want to fight us. But can you fight all three of us. Ah.., cling! Cling! Cling! You are pretty good old timer. Cling! Cling! But he's not good enough. Shush! bash! Uh! Drip! Gush! Airborne! Dad! Smile! Weeping! Chime! Shine! Ah..! What the heck is that shining? Sniff! We need your help please. Shush! Where the heck did that boy go now? Who cares lets just get back home and tell father after we get rid of this planet. Whirl!


	5. School On The Spaceship

Boom! Boom! Capitan the planet over there just blew up. What do you want us to do? …? Anthony where did the Capitan go? He left two minutes ago. This is just great. Thomas go tell the Capitan what had just happen down here. Roger that! Running! Daniel you need too cool down. How can I calm down after what just accord over there? Yeah maybe you are right.  
Shush! Boys you did a fine job taking care of the first six groups and the planet. Father! You know what boys this calls for? …? A celebration! Father, there was one Server from that planet. Is that person a threat to us? I don't think so because he didn't fight back. But he did have this strange light coming from him though Jordan. What did this object look like boys? It was a necklaces in a shape of a heart. Dose this necklace look like this? Why yes it did father. Is there something wrong father? No, its nothing, you boys can go now.  
Anthony where are you going? I got to report something to the Capitan. Do you know where he is? Yeah he's on his way to the cafeteria. Thanks! Running! Whoosh! Anthony is their something wrong with you just staring off into space like that. Look out the window sir. Turns! Oh my god. Crash! Push! Ring! Ring! Ring! Abort we have a person out in space. I repeat there's a person in space. Ring! Ring! Running!  
Capitan there you are I have been looking for you. Uh Huh! What's going down at the bridge? We just saw a planet that blew up, and we need you at the bridge sir. Do you mine if we come a long with you? Not at all and thanks for warning us a head of time Jack. Running!  
Judie go to the underground covey and tell all the villains its time to rise up once a again. What would you like me to tell them? Tell them to kill this boy who has a necklace that's in a shape of a heart and bring the necklace to me. If they do this I will give them a reword in return. What are you doing just standing their? I'm just finishing things here first sir. Forget that and get going now. Running!  
You guys going to your ships, what's going on? There's an alert about a person that's floating in the air sir. You can get back to what you were doing lady and gentlemen. Running! Amanda do you think that person is still alive? I dote it because no one can serve in space. But what if that person can use magic? Like that would ever happen because there is no such thing as magic. Beep! Anthony can you open the door so we can fly this ship and get the person? Roger that. Chime! Vroom!  
Thank goodness you are here Capitan. I already know what's going on. So don't explain your self. Wait how did you know what's going on? An who is these people with you? These people told me why they left their planet and that's why they are here now. Oh I see. Anyway forget that we have a real crises on our hands right know, that theirs a person out in space right now and we don't know if he's alive or dead.  
Kyle you grab him while I am keeping this ship steady. Ok! Whoosh! Careful, a little more, slowly, there I have him now hurry up and get to the mother ship. Beep! Capitan we have him and we are coming back. Well is the boy alive or not? Hold on a second sir. Well Kyle how is the boy? This person is a live, but the person is not a he instead it's a she. Holy crap, Capitan this person is a. We over heard, so try to wake the person up and see what's her name is? Shaking! Uh! Uh! Miss, what's your name? Miss! Uh, it's Lynn Rose uh. Capitan! Capitan, we need to get this person medical help fast she pasted out again.  
Well Capitan did you hear what she said? Wait I know that person. Are you sure Jack? Yes, I'm positive about it sir. Beep! Capitan we are going to send her over to the doctor. Beep! Ok than. Can you tell me about this girl. Can I have something to drink when I'm telling you. Sure thing. Poor! It all started.  
Dad can we go see mom sometime together? Sure! You know I love you Lynn right? Yeah! Lynn become the best swordswomen, and protect your friends, and love ones. Dad why are you telling me this you are scaring me? Just promise me you will do this. I will dad. Lynn can you practice with me one more time? Sure! Cling! Cling! Cling! You have improved a lot Lynn, keep it up when I'm not around. Cling! Dad where are you going? Please come back dad. Da-d!  
Uh! Ow, where am I? you are on a space ship in the medical room. Jack where's my dad? He didn't make it Lynn I'm sorry. What you are lying. Jumps up! Running! Dad! Dad! Dad! Grabs! Holding tightly! Da-d! wailing! Jack why, why did my dad half to die why? He died to protect you. Whisper! Why? Because you are a prince.. Snoring!  
Creak! Laughing! Hello, little miss how can I help you today? I have a message to delver to everyone here. Who would be sending the message for you to delver it here? Lets say his name is Dean Willies. Crash! Shush! Glare! Ok now you got all of our attention, tell us what you want here? I'm here to let everyone know that its time to rise up again. Dean Willies is willing to give a huge reword to who ever fines the boy with this kind of necklace. Once you find him kill him and bring the necklace to Dean Willies. What if we don't bring him it? Than Deans will kill you if you don't.  
I will leave a poster here so you can look at it. Slam! Hello, bandits read this and it will make your wild if you are able to get it that is. Thud! What if we don't if we don't want to read it huh? Oh you will want to read it if its from Dean Willies, see ya. Who the hell does she think she is by telling us its from Dean Willies. If it was from him he would put some kind of huge bounty or by telling us to start destroying people and so on jeez. Well dummy what dose it say? It ackley is from him number 1. Snatch! Let me see that. Muttering Dudes this just might be our big brake. Bra Ha-ha-ha!  
Have you heard that their was four people who made it alive out of the explosion yesterday? Yeah, but I heard there is someone of royal blood on board. What! Who is it? That's the thing, I don't know who it is. I did hear that the explosion started by three guys from who knows where.  
I don't give a hoot if they are royal or not. All I know is that they can't out beauty me. What do you think Tyler? What are you doing involving Tyler in this? Don't you know he's the baddest and the strongest out of us all in this school. Glare! Eek, you did it now Matthew. I just hope they know how to fight instead of being some kind of wimps. Holly crap Dana you got him to talk. He-he-he!  
Ok that's enough everyone, we have three people joining us today. so greet them with respect. You can come in now you three. Walking! "Dear Lynn wear this hat if you don't want them to know you are a girl. Also you will be going to school on this ship for a while." These three are going to be tested in combat using a sword, and with out one. Teach who's going to be the ones to test them out to see what group they will be in? I was just about to get to that thank you. In hand to hand battle the hound group and us three teachers in swordsmen ship.  
Know way isn't that the same people who tested Tyler's group? Glare! Now this is going to be an interesting year. What are we going to do if they turn up bad like the others. Yeah! Girls and boys quiet down its only to see which group they will be in because all the other teachers are busy. Oh! For now everyone can grab a partner and practices hand to hand combat.  
Jump! David you can go first with them. WHSSH! POW! BAM! HUH! Next would be Dana. VOOSH! BAM! SWOOSH! POW! THUD! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Glare! You have got to be kidding me how can you even let such wimps like this come to our class. They should be in grades lesser than all of us.  
I know my turn is up next, but can you please excuse me for amount. Sure! Guys it looks like she is going to kick someone's bout uh? Yeah, and we were sub post to test her to. Why not just watch for a moment. Bow! Thank you! ZOOM! Whoa! I guest I was worried for nothing. POW! THUD! Whistle! Wow! Did you guys just seen that? Uh huh! Ok, now who the hell just did that? I did fuck face. Where the hell do you think you are going? TRIP! SLAM Whisper! Let me tell you something. I don't care what you do but don't ever say bad things about my friends got that. Yes!  
Ok, I will announce that these two boys David and Dana are going to be in group A in this class. Mr. Hoover what about the kid that just beat up Tyler? Well you see this person is going to be in a special class. So now everyone can go on to their next class. Walking! Jeez! This hat is bugging me. Hey Tyler wait up a second. What the hell do you want now? THUD! I just wanted to say, is that I'm sorry that I had beating you up, and I know you have great potential. So stop being bad with everyone Ok. Lynn come on your class is going to be starting soon, now get your bout in here before your class mates come. Coming!  
A.. girl I got my ass beating by a darn girl. You have got to be kidding me. Tyler what's the hold up, class is going to be starting any second. Just a sec.. Hey are you ok Tyler you don't look so well. BLUSHING! What's wrong you are turning red now? Its nothing lets just hurry up and get to class. You know what you have been acting strange ever sense you have got beat up back there. Just leave me a lone.  
Hey teach what's up with the kid? He's probably some shrimp who failed a test and he has to redo it. But I think he's kind of cute like a girl, just imaging him naked and everything else. POLE! Whisper! Why is this class full of all boys sir? Whisper! Its because they are good at fighting and this special class you are in, is called the Stars.  
Boys quiet down now, all I'm trying to do is introduce a new student in this class now. What! Sir no way I thought know one is allowed to transfer during the school year. Go have a seat Lynn. Yes, but this was a special case. How is it a special case, I think everyone should follow the rules, not by someone who has connections and can just waltz on in here. Cameron just stop talking and just listing what I got to say before you start saying uncommon things. SNICKER! Haven't you guys heard what had happen yesterday? Yeah so what about it? That person you are sitting next to served the explosion of that planet and a few others did as well I heard. Now for your class assignment I would like you too look over this packet. As for you Lynn you can look over all of these on your free time. Now excuse me I have a meeting to get to.  
CREEK! So Lynn's your name right? By chance which of you four are of royal blood huh? THUSH! Hey can you stop that?! Woo I think I just touched a soft spot. An yes, I do know who and you guys can't make me tell you, so just buzz off will you. But Lynn we got all this time and we don't even know you. Can you please tell us about your self, please? Fine I will only tell you some things. That's cool with us right guys? Yup per's!  
I was taught how to fight by my father since I was little, and I have never meat my mother when I was getting older, I loved practicing with my sword, so that I can save people who needs help. Oh by the way I think you guys know this person Jon Devil right? Yeah what about him? You see that guy is actually my father. No freaking way! Yes, freaking way, but he have bean killed and I don't know who they are at all. Ok now tell me about your self's guys?  
This is Dustin, Jones, Andrew, Adam, and I am Mike, as you can tell we all love to fight as well. So you know all of us here are gay, what about you? Ah no I'm not gay. Now would you please excuse me I have got to go get my bag over there and pack my things to get ready for the next class. CREEK! Walking! Stop right there Adam if I was you don't even think about what you are going to do, or something will happen to you. Woo like I'm scared. Touch! POW THUD Whoa! Ding-dong! See you guys some other time at class tomorrow.  
"Ah ok, what's going on here now?" Lynn what's wrong cat's got your tong? Yeah you are like a stone statue. Come on Lynn you can come with me. Thanks Cameron, Cameron can you please tell me what's going on here. Ah lets just say they are of the Star groups fans. Well these fans of your group are really scary when they want to be. Yeah that's true. Oh I almost forgot to tell you one thing. What is it that you forgot to say? Let me just say that only some of us are gay and some of us are not. Ok, thanks for telling me bye. Hey you can't leave just yet, hey!  
Tyler hold up a second, I know class just ended and everything. But you have been acing strange during the hole period of class today. So don't worry about anything while we are in our next class because you know the teach will make us stay after school. So please pay close attaching in class ok. Don't worry your little head, I know this teach very well he won't do anything like that. I don't know about you but all the kids that had have been in his class since three years ago all either had to stay after school or would have to walk around this hole ship bare naked in front of everyone for a whole class period. Ok I get it already, you don't need to say anymore ok Matthew jeez


	6. Class Mission

Lynn about time you got here, we thought we would have to go out and get you. At lest we only had two classes for today because its our first day an all. So anyway Lynn What did you get for homework to be able to catch up with what your class is doing? I don't know what I need to do just yet because as you can see I got these folders from the teacher. What are you waiting for than.

Hmmm… Lets see what we have got. Hmmm… Lynn it seems that these folders all have a picture of someone to go with a folder. Yeah it seems like your homework is like a mission were you probably got to steal something from them. David, and Dana that's enough, you don't need to say anything more. Yes these folders are a part of a mission, but its one big mission. You see this mission is not what you guys are thinking of. But you see this mission is where I need to get to a sorting place with a little catch to it. And what is this little catch you speak of Lynn? That I am not aloud to get caught by these five boy's at all.  
Well, well you have got to hurry and get going Lynn they are probably are going be getting the news around this period. Yeah theirs no drought that they will leave during class and start chasing you. Why do you both think that? Well you see right here on the paper of each folder that you have a couple of minute until the mission beings.  
Dame it I have got to hurry up and disguise myself. Lynn we will put all your folders together as fast as possible, so hurry up and get ready. Theirs not need to because I am already, ready to go. But you can still get my folders ready if you want. Lynn you need to make sure you get their before they can even catch you because on top of each folder that I was putting up for you said you can get missions in the triple (A) rank. Yeah so what! You said so what, you really don't have a dame clue what kind of mission you will be given to you huh? Yeah I don't why would it matter if its (S) or triple (A) David? We will talk about this some other time right now you need to leave. Pushed! Take this and get going. "I really can't believe those two boys did that just than."  
Hey Cameron did you read your homework yet? No I have not why? I just figured you have already because you always get it done during class time. Yeah, yeah I get it already I will do it now jeez. Mike we need to get going right now and get everybody to start on the mission for me to let them know what's going on. We need too catch our very own classmate in the star class. Does it matter if he's a live or dead? Yes, it does! We need to catch Lynn alive and than hand him over to the teacher. What! You mean we need to catch the new kid? Yes, that's what I said. Man this is sure going to be a lot of fun. I'm sending the message right now. Beep!

Dustin where is Andrew? (Jones)

He's in the bathroom why? (Dustin)

Well you see we need to catch Lynn and bring him to the teacher alive. (Jones)

Man I wonder what he got himself into, for us need to catch him. (Dustin)

Anyway we need to let Andrew know what's going on here. (Jones)

"Oh shit, there they are already. I hope they don't realize it's me like this." Please pass- by! " I really don't want them to recognize me especially with my hair down. When every second goes by I get this feeling where my heart starts beating so fast that its like jumping off my chest. Along with your hands getting all sweaty as if you are getting cold chills down your spine." Walking! Walking! Sigh thank god!  
Ring! Ring! Yeah, what's up Jones? Uh huh I just got out of the bathroom, so what is it that you want from me, for you to be calling me when you already know I was on my way to class? Un huh! Yeah what about Lynn Rose? Hmmm..! What! You have got to be kidding me I just saw someone who looked just like him. But this person looked like a girl that haves very long hair that is blonde. Ok I will catch that person right now to see if that person really is him, just give me a second.  
Miss can you please stop for a moment so I can ask you something. Miss! Grab! Can you please let go of me. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Ring! Ring! Come on guy's pick up the phone, come on. Yeah hello! About time you guys picked up the phone. You guys are so not going to believe me, for what I'm about to tell you. So what is it than? You know that person that I told you I saw. Yeah what about her? Well you see I think that person was him because he disappeared before I could see that person's face. Where are you right now Andrew. I'm still next to the bathroom why? That's because we will be their in a minute.  
Thank god I got away on time. Ding dong dang! Oh shit the rest of them our going to be coming any minute. Running! Ah man they are catching up now. Fucking a I'm really in deep shit.  
Stop right their Lynn you can't run away forever. You are not going to catch me. Dustin and Jones, you guys should go around near the front of the bridge, so Lynn does get across. Roger! Ring! Ring! Ring! What is it? I'm really busy right this minute Andrew did you hear what's going on from the other's? Yeah I already know. Than why does it sound like you are breathing so hard on the phone. Well I'm trying to chase Lynn right now. So why don't your asses hurry up and get over here. Than why don't you tell me where you are so I can. Go to the bridge where the others are at and try to stop him than.  
Tyler classes are over so why don't the three of us go hang out and play some games. Sorry I don't want to. Ah come on Tyler we can do a lot of fun stuff with one another. Dana you need to stop what you are doing. Why as that? Well you see Tyler does not seem to be interested in you. Oh please he's letting me do whatever I want to him see. That's totally it can't you see. Tyler has not been his self ever since he got beat up by that person earlier today. Now that you mention it he was totally blushing when he was talking to this girl earlier today. Their you go let's get going.  
Crash! "Ow my head hurts, why does it feel like someone is on me, and why is it dark all of a sudden." Ow Tyler, Dustin are guy's alright? Yeah I'm fine but I don't know about Tyler. Holy shit Dana do you see what Tyler just did? Yeah I see alright and who the hell is that bitch anyway huh? Oh that person she's the girl I was just telling you about earlier. Pushed! Get the fuck off of me this instant. I'm sorry I was trying to protect you from the fall earlier. But then they fell on me and my lips got put onto yours. Sorry about that. Anyway just move out of my way I need to leave. Who the hell do you think you are talking like that to him when it was all your fault that he fell on top of you huh. Well I'm sorry for that but I have got to go, bye. Zoom!  
Did you just see that she went by so fast like she was scared for her life for some reason. Squeak! Hey you guy's, have you by any chance see anyone come by this way really fast. Yeah that person left that way. Why Do you ask? Its nothing you guys need to worry about see yah. Zoom!  
"Ah dang it those guy's are on their way any minute and I need to fine someone to help me fine this place that I need to go. Oh yeah theirs someone right there at the bridge and some of those guy's are in the middle of the bridge where I can't cross. I guest I will have to talk to the teacher for a sec. Than fine a place some where I can ditch them off at. Ah there's one."  
Hey teach do you any chance know how to get to this place here. Oh you mean room 102. Yeah, you got to go though the garden that's one more floor up and than cross that bridge to get a cross. I see thank you so very much teach. Lynn can I ask you the reason why you need to go to that room. Well you see I am on a mission right now and I need to get their before I get caught. I see than good luck and have a nice day bye. Bye teach!  
Mike are we close to the bridge yet? Yeah its right over their. Good we need to get a cross on the other side where the other three are at. Cameron look over their isn't that Lynn going up stairs over there. Yeah you are so right. I'm going to call Dustin and Jones you should call Andrew. Goticha!  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Yeah what's up! Mike and I just saw Lynn go up stairs a second ago. Wait a sec, how can you have seen Lynn if you are on the other side of the bridge huh? No wait, you saw from the window didn't you? Yep that's right, it was right in are view point a cross from us. Where are you guys at now? Oh us, we are right behind you. Oh than what are we waiting for lets get going. Click! What did Andrew say? He said he will wait for all of us at the stairs. That's good we will meet him around this corner than. About time we will be in a group.  
Ah, so this is the garden, it's so grouges, it has so many wonderful flowers, along with a water fountain. The stars was shining straight down in the garden with so much sparkles all over the room, that gives you a feeling inside a fairy tail that came out of a book.  
Hey you over their! What are you doing here during class hours? Ah, I'm sorry! Sorry is not going to cut it. Now tell me why you are here? If you don't than I guess I am going to have to bring you too the ships captain. Ok, fine I am doing a class mission right now and I'm trying to get to this place here. Oh that place you need to go down the stairs you came up from. Than go a cross the bridge around the corner. Once you are a cross the bridge turn right, and keep going straight until you fine the room. So you are telling me theirs no bridge up here to get there. Who's jerking your chain boy? Of course there is no bridge up here. But a teacher told me their was one. Wait you said a teacher said that to you? Yeah, why? I got to go excuse me for a sec. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, once you leave this room don't meatgen this to anyone what we just talked about, ok? I promise sir. Running! Zoom!  
"Jeez that guy just ran out of here like a bat out of hell. Just what is so special about that teacher that I was talking to." Right now is not the time to be thinking about that. I need to hurry and fine a place to hide at. Creak! Slam!  
You guys are sure he's here, because all of the lights are off in the room. Yeah, he's here alright! Did you see how fast the guy that was running straight down the stairs just now. He had a look on his face that said he found out about something he didn't want to fine out about just a second ago.  
Hey you guy's do you think he might be in this room over here! You two just might be good to have around. Mike you should know us by now. We are the twins that can find someone/something that is in the same room as us. Yeah, yeah sorry I forgot about your twins supernatural powers. Dude don't worry about it. Smack!  
Bro, don't you think its pretty dark in here bro? Click! Shock! Oh my bad, I thought you might see better if the lights were on. Creak! Slam! Click! Hey what the heck was that? Mike! What, it wasn't me. If you guy's want to point at someone you should point at Dustin he was the closes to the light, plus he was the one that did know how to turn on the lights in the first place. You have a point there Mike. Anyway did any of you turn off the lights and shut the door just than?  
Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe you guy's got so scared just because of that little stunt. "Lynn!" Lynn before we hand you over to the teacher. Why don't you tell us what you did? For him to give us a mission to hand you over to him ok. Sorry guy's I am not aloud to tell you one bit of that information in the first place. Why is that Lynn? Whispering! Dustin, Jones lets just say you guy's will find out about it, if you can guy's can catch me that is. Grab him before he gets away hurry! Grab! Grab! Grab! Grab! Grab! Ah sorry guy's you still didn't touch me. But you did grab on to eachthother though.  
Shit! This fucking suck, I don't care what you fucking guy's say. I am defiantly going to fucking kill him once I get my hands a hold of him. Cameron I think Mike is right in what he said? Jones shut up can't you see Cameron is trying to think of a plan to catch that guy right now. How the hell am I sub post to know that when it's pitch black in the room huh. Yelling! Ha, ha, ha, oh my god I can't believe you twins are ackly fighting with on another, ah, ha, ha.  
Cameron were did Andrew go, I haven't heard him talking at all, when all of us was arguing with Lynn? Let's just say I told him to do something and to not let anyone realize what he is doing. Ooh, you don't by any chance think he's going to… Don't you finish that sentence? Jones and I would like to know what the rest of the sentence was about. Hmm.. What are you guy's talking about over here huh? I would really like to hear what you have got to say. This way I can understand what you guy's are trying to scheme behind my back, ha, ha, ha, ha. Because this/the plan you do have going on, I will be catching on to it before you even know what I will come up with. Good luck on what you are scheming on you fabulous guys.  
Grab! Shove! I have him! Hurry up and get a hold on him. Don't let go, we are coming over their as fast as we can. Andrew you better make sure you have a tight hold of him. So this way he does not have to get lose. Mm…!  
Whisper! Andrew do you really think you can keep a hold on me before they get here? Yes I do! Whisper! Well think again. Kick! Uh ah! Shove! Push! Uh! Mm…! Whisper! I told you I will get away before they get here, didn't I. Good bye! Poof!  
"where the heck did he just go." Ow, ow, and Andrew what happen? I don't really know what had just happen, one second I was holding him tightly. Than the next thing that I saw was him beating me up and disappearing in front of my eye's.  
Jeez I can't believe you couldn't hold him down or take him down in a fight. Mike Cool your jet's alright, can't you see that I already know about that. Instead of us chatting here. Shouldn't we be going after him before he get's away? Way to go Andrew you tell him that we need to go after him instead of staying here. Creak! Shut!  
Foow! Thank god I didn't get caught by that student. I just can't believe a student didn't know its way around the school/ship. Ring! Ring! Hello, this is Mr. clear, speaking. Tell me you set the bomb's up near the stairs of the garden section and at the ships gas tanks right Bomber Dog? Yes sir! Sir, I even made sure that I had put them in spots where no one could ever fine them, sir.  
Bomber Dog that's a good job you did. Do you by any chance see anyone with a snake tattoo under his right eye? Yes I do sir. Good foul him to the hanger. May I ask what else you need me for sir? Did you just ask me a question Bomber? I'm sorry sir, its just that I think I should put more explosives in other area's. So we don't have to have any witnesses in what we do sir. Shuts! Click! That's good an all but we don't need it. I leave you of your duties as of today Bomber. Click! Bang! Sir the job is done. Good Job! Click! Click!


	7. Captured

Scatter! Shuts! Beep! Beep! Hello what would you like me to do today sir? Beep! Beep! Beep! Cling! Shhhss! Thank you for you order sir. I will stop the space air vacuum 5,4,3,2,1. Vroom! Is their anything else sir? Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Cling! Hello, what would you like me to do today sir? Beep! Are you sure Sir? Beep! Have a good day sir. Poof!  
OK guy's get ready we are going to attack the ship tomorrow, in groups. One group will grab the food out of the kitchen. Group two will take care of the cameras. Group three will take care of the guards and disguise ourselves as one of them. Finally once we had blended in with everyone. We will wait until everyone is in the garden, so we can take everyone as hostages, and keep them in the garden, until we have gather all of the food from the kitchen. After that we will leave and blow up the ship, so there is no one lift alive. Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
Captain! Captain! What is it for you to becoming all this way to the deck sir? Captain their a intruder on board this ship sir. Ok, I'm listing, what do you mean there is a intruder on board young man. Well sir this is what had happen…  
Hey do you know what the captain and that guy over there is talking about? Oh him he came to worn the captain that there is a intruder on board moments ago. What are you for real? Yes, an that's not all I heard that there is a student on board who knows what he looks like and had seen some of the pictures that was in the guys hand. I feel sorry for the lad, if someone try's to go after him because of the things he knows of. Anyway snake you need to not worry it will be all taken care of by the special forces group. So don't worry so much and get back to work. Yes sir!  
An that's all that had happen sir. Good job on telling me this young man you may go back and do what you were doing. Yes sir! Oh, I had almost forgot to tell you the kid is new here and his name is Lynn Rose sir. Ok now get back to work. Yes sir!  
What do you think we should do now sir. Go warn the special forces what's going on and also tell them to look after a kid name Lynn Rose. They shouldn't miss him because he is new on this ship from a couple of days ago on the day of the planet blew up. This kid may look a little like a women wearing a males uniform. Yes sir, I will go do that right know sir.  
About time I got here, Smack! Slid! Their now since I had finish my mission, I can now finally go back to my room and wait for the teacher to come an let me know how I had done. Grab! Mm….! "What the hell is happing to me? All I know is that I was walking past someone and bam. I can't fucking believe that I am getting put to sleep. Once I wake up I am so going to kick that fuckers ass once I wake up. What the h….e.…l….l."

Beep! Boss we have got him and we had put him to sleep. What would you like us to do with him sir?

Throw him over board and get back doing your job.

Yes sir!

Yo guys come look at this? What is it? it's a letter saying that he had a mission as well, like we had. What was his mission? I don't know, but the papers that is underneath the door might tell us something. Ok find lets go in and see what it says.  
Creak! Pick up! Hmmm! What dose it say? That fucking teacher I am so going to kill him. Don't just talk to your self out loud and tell us what the papers say. The fucking teacher gave him a mission to get to our room before we could catch him and hand him over to the teacher himself. That's the fucking reason why I want to kill him. Mike calm down will you. How the hell can I calm down at a time like this huh?  
Anyway Mike lets go to the teacher to see why he did what he did. Yeah there is nothing you need to worry your little head of yours. Andrew I think that was a little rude in what you had just said. Jones mine your own business.  
Aw their you guys are, I have been looking for you everywhere. Oh I see Lynn has been here. Than that means he passed his mission and you guys had failed yours huh? Teach how could you do that to us, just for a mission? I will tell you all on our way to Lynn's room. No you can tell us now! Than I guess I should get going. No wait we are sorry, its just that he's always like that. Ok than lets get going shell we.  
Anyway I gave Lynn this mission because I wanted to know how you guys would do in a group together. But it seems like I am gong to need to teach you a little about being in a group some more. Why did you have to do that to us huh teach? Let me just say you guy's might need to protect someone one of these days ok.

An hour latter!

Beep! What is it now? You better tell me you threw him over board the ship. Boss theirs a slight miss hap in what I had said earlier. Come on and get to the point and tell me right now. Well you….ah…..see this person is not a he….but a she sir. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I can't fucking believe it. What is it sir? You still can't guess what's going on even though that person is right in front of you. No sir, I don't under stand. Just fine a way to bring that person on to my ship you here me. Yes sir! Beep!  
Beep! This is a pain in the ass. One second ago he wants me to throw this person over board. Then the next he wants me to bring this person on to the bosses ship can't you believe it sir. Bong! Slam! Hey are you alright over their? Hey! You really have the nerve to do what you guys did to me. We will see what happens once I catch you guys.  
Bang! What the hell not again. Slam! Sir not to worry I got the person under control. About darn time you got here. What where you doing this whole time huh? Sorry sir I was trying not to get notice when I was coming here. Ok I get it, just wake up your buddy and he will tell you the details. Beep!  
Hey wake up! What am I sub post to do her huh? Ah its you what just happen? You were knock out by this little fella here. Ah that's right we need to bring this person on our Captains (Boss) ship. What do you mean bring to the bosses ship huh? This lade here, shouldn't we just throw him over board? This person is not a he but a she. Help me carry this wench of a person to the ship will you already. Yeah, yeah I'm coming.  
Hey teach who are those people over their? Oh you mean those people, they are the special forces group. They can go on missions to protect someone that is in need to be protected from someone or something. So the person or thing they are protecting does not get hurt until they meet with the person it sub post to be with or be at. Plus some other things they do as well, which I don't know of.  
Hey you guys, have you seen this person by any chance? Isn't he sub post to be in his room. He was going to wait their for me to talk to him. Why what's going on sir? Its nothing you need to worry about. Sorry for taking up your time. Guys lets get going and look somewhere else. Shush! You guys let see what that person knows over their. Yeah! Running!

Hey you over there what's going on? Why are they looking for Lynn? Do know by any chance I'm his teacher. (Teacher)

I don't really know much except that someone might be after Lynn's life. (Jack)

Do know why that is? (Teacher)

Maybe because Lynn is a princesses or she might have seen something she shouldn't have. (Jack)

What! Did you say Lynn is a princesses and a girl at that? (The kids in Lynn's class)

Than can you tell us the whole story of what's going on huh? (Teacher)

Sir why don't you go in side the room and I will tell you what's going on. You kids come on in to if you want. (Jack)

Thank you sir!

Hey Danna lets go tell Tyler what we had just happen to hear. Matthew don't, you should know that he won't believe us about this. You don't know that for sure. An anyway what's got your goat after you had just found out that, person is a girl and a princesses as that huh? You don't need to know. Well anyway I am going to go tell Tyler what's going on see ya. Grab! You better not or I am going to fucking kill you, you got that. Y.. yes madam!  
Sir a ship is getting ready to leave below the docking area sir. "Shit this really fucking sucks" Ok get someone to catch those guys and make sure they are alive, because that ship might have a hostages on board the ship. Yes sir!  
Captain one of the special forces is here to see you sir. Ok send that person in. No need to I am already here captain. Tell me what's going on and did you find Lynn at all? No sir we were not able to find that person, but I did write down things that you might have not known sir. Starch! Lets see hmmm, I already know about this you can burn that up and get going (leaving).  
Now tell me how's the progress going to capture that ship? Sir it seems like they are not going to turn themselves in. I know that already just hurry up and catch them already. Yes sir!  
Beep! Are you guys coming yet? We are on our way sir, but it seems we will be a little delay sir. An why is that? Because we are being chassed it seems, I don't know the reason why this person matters to them so much. Do you by any chance know the reason at all sir. I don't know, but I will fine out there reason. If that's all than I'm hanging up. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you I will send some guys to help you out, but it will take at lest ten minutes to get were you are. Beep!  
Sir thanks a lot. Sir! Dame it why the hell does he always do that shit. Don't worry he's our boss, what would you think. Did you really think he will just say bye to us and that it. No he would not now get that threw your head and lets get going.  
"Hmmm… my head is really fucking killing me." Dame it this rally sucks that we need to keep them busy so they can't get us. Ok now's my chance to get out of here, I have got to fine a capsule, because I already know that there is no getting off this ship here. By the look at how small this ship already is. Hey the girl is gone what should we do? Are you dumb or what huh. Theirs no other ship but this one we our on. Now hurry your little ass up and look for her.  
"Crap someone's coming I need to hide fast." Shush! I am so going to kill him one of these day's he always tells me to do this and that fucking aid. Slam! "shit that was close I totally thought that he caught me." Shush! Lights on! What the hell, why did the lights turn on?  
Hello where would you like to go in a hurry, please look at the map above and touch the planet that you want to go to. Click! Thank you for picking, we will leave once you lock the door. What the hell is that noise? Shit you have got to be fucking kidding me how ca their be a space capsule here of all places fucking aid.  
Bang! Bang! Hey you get the fuck out of their this incest. Bang! Bang! Are you listing to me I said get out of their right this incest. Dame it I'm going to need to tell that guy a bout this. Shit!  
About darn time he's gone, and at lest I locked the door on time too. Now ware were was I. Oh yes I was trying to pick a planet to go too. Lets see I think the closest one should do for now. Click! Thank you for picking, you will be leaving in one minute so please lay back and enjoy the ride.  
Hey we have a problem on our hands here. Can't you see that I am busy already trying to get our butts out of here as you can see already. It wouldn't matter if we don't get the girl out of the space capsule now would it. What did you just say? I said she's in the capsule getting ready to launch anytime now. Dame it I won't be able to stop it fucking aid. How the hell am I going to tell this to the dame boss shit.  
Once the captain found out that their was a launch on that space ship. He was not sure if it was Lynn or not so he had his crew that was on stand by on the captains deck to track it down just in case.  
As for the two people that was on the small space ship they got away because their crew came to help them. But once their captain (pirate) found out what had happen he killed the one that seemed so useless.


End file.
